True Love Waits
by SwordedPen
Summary: [Eventual Demily] Emily is finally over Derek, but now he wants her. He always wants what he can't have, only this time he's serious. Rated T for further chapters...just in case
1. Brand New Love

**A/N:** My friend really likes the idea of a Demily pairing, and so do I, so I figured I'd write a fic for it. Hehe. Hope you enjoy

Emily twirled around in front of the mirror, and Casey.

"Wow, Em. It's looks great!"

"I know right! Well it's my first crush outside of Derek, and I'm so glad I moved on and stuff."

"Ahh, true. So who's the lucky guy? Does his name start with a T?"

"What? A T? What are you talking about Casey? I'm umm going out with Benjamin Harven."

"You are? Oh okay..." Casey didn't remember any Bejamin Harvens...

Emily pulled the car door shut. She hadn't been entirely honest, but one thing was for sure...she was over Derek. She grinned over at her date, he looked great in a t-shirt and jeans, but today, he looked even better. He had on khakhi's and a polo shirt. Not to mention, the cutest green beanie, Emily had ever seen. He played around with a few buttons on the radio and turned up the music. Emily bopped her head happily.

"So, where to m'lady?" She giggled. M'lady. Awww he was so adorable.

"How about the movies?"

"Sure thing. Did I mention yet, how gorgeous you look?"

Emily blushed...before answering her gaze locking on his eyes, "Nope. But thanks. You aren't too hard on the eyes either." She smiled coyly. He grinned back at her and they made their way into the theaters.

After getting a ticket and getting their seats, they spent the entirety of the the movie holding hands. Even though Emily seemed to be experienced, she'd never even kissed a guy before, since she'd always dreamed the guy she eventually kissed could be Derek. But now, she wouldn't mind kissing the guy next to her, if she wasn't so darn nervous. The movie ended and they left, still holding hands. As Emily waited while he was in the bathroom, she didn't even notice Derek behind her.

"Emily?"

"Oh, hey Derek!" She tried to sound casual.

It was right then that her date stepped out.

"SAM!?" Derek was flabbergasted. "But you're with and you're with...and what the heck is going on here?"

"Derek, please don't tell Casey. We went on a date, and well, I haven't told her yet, and I don't want you to break the news to her, it would really hurt her. Please?"

Derek didn't understand, sure he felt sorry for Casey, but there was a jealous pang that hadn't been there before. Emily was actually over him. He couldn't believe it. "I won't tell if you guys agree to break it off now. Act like nothing happened?" He sighed.

Emily and Sam looked at each other. They knew what the right thing to do was, "Okay." she replied defeatedly. Once again, Derek had ruined everything.


	2. Love Thwarted, and a Stubborn Jacket

"So, I guess it's over huh?" Sam was toying with Emily's fingers on her front step.

"I guess so..."

"But it was fun right? While it lasted anyway."

"Yeah, but Derek's right...we can't do this to Case, it would kill her." Emily sighed.

"I know. It's just...I don't know. Well, I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Goodbye Sam. You rock my socks." She giggled at their inside joke, and he chuckled before squeezing her hand, and then leaving.

She sighed again, and unlocked the door to face two glowering parents.

"What was that about young lady? Out on a school night are we? Did we just happen to forget about this biology test grade?" Her mother handed her a paper with two large red numbers, five zero."

"God mom, what is this a prison? I just went to the movies, and I'm back before curfew anyway."

"What has gotten into you Emily?" Her dad began yelling.

"No dad, I believe it's 'what has gotten out of you', since I'm over... well anyway, it doesn't even matter. Go ahead and ground me... I'm going up to my room."

Emily didn't care that her parents were dissapointed. She didn't care that her date with Sam had been ruined. And she didn't care that her mascara was starting to run...she just wanted to think, and alone at that. She was tired of dealing with crabby PMSing best friends, stupid boys, shy boys, and most of all Derek.

The next morning, Emily woke up feeling fantastic. Thinking with a bowl of ice cream and depressing music always did that to her. She felt refreshed and rearing to go. So, clad in jeans and a cute ringer tee, she traipsed down the stairs averting her eyes from her parents. At school, she did her best to be casual as she brought up the subject of Sam with Casey.

"So, basically, what I'm trying to say is, Sam and I hung out last night, but it's totally not worth losing you over so it's done. Finito. And I'm really sorry."

It took Casey half a period to finally get over it, but she did, and she forgave both of them. Things were going great. After school, Derek was at Emily's locker. That was strange. He'd usually just overlook her for the hot girl behind her or something like that.

"Can I help you?"

"Nah. Just that your locker happens to be the best place to watch Jessica Ardenson from." His gaze was locked on a cheerleader.

"Ah, I see. But you'll have to move for a second while I get my stuff." Derek nodded and scooted over.

For some reason, Emily's jacket refused to come out, and it seemed to be stuck in a crevice of her locker. She pulled with all her might and ended up crash landing into Derek. They were face to face, and she was sort on him. They locked eyes for a second, and then Emily realized that she was still on top of him. Familiar feelings started rushing back and she had to stop them now.

"Err, sorry." She got up, and helped him up.

"No problem..." He said faintly.

"Yeah, so see you around." She waved, and walked out towards the doors.

She still couldn't believe what had just happened.


	3. Sam Gives Encouraging Talks

**A/N: **Sorry about the time it took to get this up. Midterms are coming up soon, so give me like two weeks, and I'll try to write a little more regularly. Plus, Musical Rehearsal. Life is crazy hectice right now.

"So, you're telling me, that you might not officially be over him?" Casey was having trouble understanding Emily's recent mood swings.

"No, I'm telling you, that well...I fell on top of him, and felt familiar feelings, but they are definately all gone now. Or are they? I'm so confused!!!!" Emily was frustratatedly pulling at her top.

"You're confused? Hello, I'm the one you come to every second with a different verdict. How the hell do you think I feel?"

"Jeez, Case. I thought you'd be more supportive what with the whole, Sam's my boyfriend, oh we broke up yesterday, but we're back together again today, saga."

"Em, that really hurt." Casey's eyes began to water, and she started gathering her things. "Call me in the morning, when you cool off, and aren't going to attempt to hurt my feelings." She left, with a loud thump as the door downstairs closed, and Emily sighed.

_Get it together girl! You can't let some guy do this to you. He's a stupid, immature, idiot. He doesn't belong in your heart, and he doesn't deserve there. Why not give Trevor a chance? Casey's always trying to get you guys together anyway..._ Emily picked up her cell, and dialed a number familiar to her.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sam?"

"Emily! Hey, what's up?"

"Uh...I dunno. I'm just so confused. Do you think I can come over to your place to talk?"

"Just to talk?" Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, Sam. Get your mind out of the gutter. The last thing I need is two Dereks."

"Oh, so it's _that_ kind of conversation."

"Sam, don't be like that."

"Oh come on. Don't pretend, you didn't reject me back in third grade."

"You wore bright orange suspenders in third grade, which just goes to show that third graders aren't the best people when it comes to proper common sense and good judgement skills. Third graders are allowed to make mistakes...even big ones, like telling certain people they have cooties. And they should be forgiven eventually."

Emily giggled, "Yeah, well I see your point. But I really need a pal to talk to face to face, so I'll get over there in the next ten minutes. Mkay?"

"Sure."

"Bye."

"See ya later."

Emily hung up, and set off on the walk to Sam's house. When she got there, she followed Sam up to his room, and proceeded to sit on his beanbag chair. He took a seat across from her on the floor and leaned against his bed.

"So, you wanted to talk. Now let's talk before you miss curfew."

She giggled again. "Well...I was over Derek. Until well...until I fell on top of him. And I just kinda looked right into those eyes, and almost drowned, but grabbed a life boat just in time. Y'know what I mean?"

"You got off before all the feelings rushed back?"

"Yes. Exactly. But now, I'm so confused, and I'm doubting all of my decisions and choices."

"Emily. Look at me. Look me in the eyes. Do you still have feelings for Derek?"

She stared into his gray-blue eyes, and she knew in her heart...that the answer was, "Yes." she whispered barely audible.

"Then, I suggest, you go on like you were before. Move on, and pretend that you don't. That's the only way he'll want you back."

"I'm not going to play games with him. He can do that with some other girl. If anything goes on between us, it has to be one hundred percent honest. But I will take your advice and move on, cause it's pretty obvious that nothing will ever happen between us."

"So long as you don't drive yourself insane. C'mere Emmy." He pulled her into a bear hug, and said his good byes, as she walked back home.


	4. The New Kid

Emily's cell phone rang, waking her up from a peaceful sleep. She glanced at her alarm clock. 5:00 AM. Who would call her so early? Didn't they know she was dead up until seven? Sighing, she got up out of bed, and made her way stumbling through the dark. She found the annoying phone, and picked up.

"Herrooo?" She said groggily.

"Emily? Hey, it's Derek."

"Derek!" She was awake pretty fast after that. "I mean, er, oh hey Derek. What's up." She gathered herself-after all she didn't want to sound like an obsessed fan girl.

"Yeah, sorry to call you so early. It's just I couldn't sleep."

"You couldn't?" Emily answered coyly.

"Yup. I kept thinking about Jessica Ardenson, and was wondering if you could talk to her for me or something. Aren't you guys working on a french project together?"

Emily groaned inwardly, and sighed before answering, "Sure, just give me a few days."

"AWESOME! You rock Emily!" Derek hung up, and then Emily followed suit.

She could not believe how foolish she'd been. Thinking he'd actually been "thinking" about her? Yeah right. Like that would ever happen. She took another glance at her alarm clock, and figured she might as well stay up, instead of getting half an hour of sleep.

Swinging her scarf around merrily, Emily walked over to her locker. Derek was there of course, getting his morning dose of Jessica.

"Derek. Move please, you're in the wayyyy." For once, Emily, was finally and completely over him. And she was going to milk it as much as she could.

Unused to such demeanor from Emily, Derek turned, gave her an odd glance, and then proceeded to scoot over a few inches. He was still staring as she unloaded a few books and placed them into her tote.

"What got into you?" Emily thought he'd gone back to his ritual, so she turned surprised.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just reallllly happy today. But it's not like it's any of _your_ business or anything. Now, if you'll excuse me, Casey is waiting for me. Peace!" She turned, her scarf hitting Derek's cheek.

He just stood there, mouth agape, wondering what had just happened, and held onto the spot where her scarf had slapped him. (Where he'd been "scarf-slapped" if you must.)

"Hellloooo. Derek? Snap out of it." Sam was shaking his shoulder gingerly.

"What? Oh, yeah hey. What's up?"

"What was wrong with you. A second ago you were not on this planet." Sam laughed.

"No-nothing. Um hey, I'll be right back." Derek made his way over to Jessica Ardenson casually.

"What's going on Jessica? Enjoying French?"

She gave him a look, then a quick smile before motioning for her friends to get lost. "Yeah, Derek. But it would be twice as much fun if you were there." She flipped her crimson hair and grinned.

"Everything's more fun when I'm around." Derek laughed, put his arm around her, and walked her to class.

Emily and Casey were chatting and waiting for the teacher. Instead of the teacher, a new student walked through the door way.

"Uhh, Mr. Polawskivac for English?" He asked no one in particular.

"Yeah...Polawskivac's always late." Emily replied.

The new kid, shifted his hazel eyes over to Emily, and tucked a curly strand of dark brown hair behind his ear. He smiled, and padded over.

"Is this seat taken?"

"Nah. Have a seat. So, I'm going to go ahead and assume you're new. Am I right?" She smiled, and Casey started giggling.

"Yeah...just moved out from Calgary. Things are pretty cool here though." He glanced quickly at Casey, before turning back to Emily. "Is your friend okay?" Casey had now started giggling even more, and was turning beet red.

"She's fine. Just a little overheated. Case? Let's umm get you to the bathroom. You can splash some water on your face." She turned back to him, gave him one last look, and pulled Casey out of the room with a pass in hand.

The two bumped into Derek, who just stared at Casey, bemused, and went on his way.

"Oh my god, Emily that guy was soooo hot. And he was totallllllly scoping you out."

"Number one, Casey, never ever say "scoping" and "you out" in the same sentence. EVER. And number two, what the heck was that about? What did you like smoke something before class. God, that was so embarrasing."

Casey laughed. "Sorry, it was just, he was soooo cute, and it was like I went brain dead or something. Anywho, what was that with Derek back there. I mean, you didn't even freak out, not one bit. No goosebumps or anything."

"I'm totally and completely over him. It's so awesome." By now the girls had made it to the bathroom.

"Thank god, I thought you would go on forever. Hey, by the by, Sam and I are getting back together."

Emily groaned.

"What? I mean, it's not like you don't have options. I mean, that new kid was into you. Don't worry Em, you'll find the right guy." Casey stared dreamily into space. "Sam, is just so...amazing."

"Tell me about it." Emily said under her breath.

"What was that?" Casey said, coming out of lala land.

"Nothing. Just that umm..so is the new kid. So uh, let's go. Don't want to upset Mr. P." Emily, dragged her out.

After class, the new kid approached Emily. "You never told me your name."

"Emily. Yours?"

"Leo. Are you busy this weekend?"

"No...but I'm grounded, why?" Emily pouted.

"Umm...I was going to see if you wanted to hang out or something...you know, orient me with this town."

She chuckled, "Well, I can probably sneak out. Here's my cell, just call and leave a message." She scribbled a number onto the inside of his hand. Winked, and left, Casey in tow.

"What was that about?"

"I just got a dateeeee for thiiis weekeend." Emily said in a singsongy voice.

Casey and her laughed, and walked to class.


	5. Emily And Leo

**A/N:** This chapter is painfully short, and for that I apologize. I promise to follow up with a super long one, but I have like super duper uber writers' block and I'm not sure how to transform my ideas onto paper (or the computer screen) right now..give me a little while though and things should be running smoothly again. Cause, I would really like it if this Demily was unique and not a total rip off ya know? Again..super sorry, feel free to throw rotten tomatoes at me. I deserve it.

Emily successfully left, since her parents weren't as angry and they said she was allowed out, but had to be back before nine. So, Emily called Leo to check if they could bump the date up to six. There he was in all his denim glory. _God, control yourself Emily!_ she thought. But he looked sooo good. Leo was waiting in the restaurant while Emily made a quick call. She was still under watch so she had to call her parents every hour on the hour. Parents could be so uncool. She walked back in and took a seat across from him in the booth. The conversation was great. Turned out Leo's family moved because his parents got divorced and his mom wanted a fresh start. He had no siblings, but tons of cousins, and wanted to be an artist when he grew up.

"So, is that your sketchbook?" She pointed to a book peeking out of his gym bag. She'd thought it odd at first that he'd carried it on their date, but if it was his sketchbook, it would make sense.

"Yeah," he pulled it out and opened up to the most recent drawing.

The drawing depicted Emily chatting on her cell to her mother outside the restaurant with a silly look plastered onto her face. She laughed.

"This is really good. But I look like a complete disaster."

"Nah, you could never look bad." Emily grinned, and checked her watch.

They didn't have much time left, and she didn't want to get her parents angry.

"Are ya ready to hit the road already?" Leo looked dissapointed when she nodded, but waved their server over to get the check.

"Since, I'm the one making the date so short...and basically ruining the fun, how about we go dutch? You know, my treat?" Emily felt horrible that she had to be home before all the fun stuff started happening like parties and things.

"Nah, it's okay, this one's on me." He winked, and placed the money in the pocket, along with the tip. "C'mon let's go."

She followed, still smiling to no end, and grabbed his hand. It was warm and soft, and was a comfortable fit. She took a quick glance back at the counter and saw Derek staring at her with a quizical look on his face. She figured he couldn't believe she'd finally moved on.


	6. All You Can Eat

Emily and Leo had been going steady for a week now, and she couldn't wait to see him after school with that glorious look on his face, just waiting to give her a ride home. He was a year older than her, but for some reason, her parents approved and invited him to dinners that usually ended rather akwardly for Emily and Leo. So, when the last bell rang, she rushed out of her seat, and ran over to her locker almost running over Derek.

"Woah there! You're gonna hurt someone running like that." He chuckled and helped her pick up the messenger bag she'd dropped in the collision. "So do I have to take your license plate number or will you promise to be a little safer?"

She glared at the obvious hit he was taking at her ability to run properly and then gave him a little smirk. "Yessir. Officer sir!" she saluted like a soldier, and then marched off, turning back for one last salute, only to see Derek shaking his head exasperatedly.

Emily was far to excited about seeing Leo to let Derek trouble her. She traipsed out the door, and ran around to the side, where the parking lot was located. There was Leo, her own personal Knight In Shining Armor, waiting for her with his car door open. She skipped over merrily and threw her books in the back before taking a seat.

"Do you wanna stop for something to eat before I take ya home?" Leo smilled mischeviously.

"Sure! Where should we go?" Emily bit her lip in concentration. "Oh, I know! Let's go to the All You Can Eat place down the road. I'm pretty hungry today."

Leo laughed and pulled out of the lot. The drive was going smooth, and Emily's cell started ringing. They'd been singing along to Sunny and Cher's "I Got You Babe" and Emily turned it down and answered her cell, still giggling. "Emily here." she chirped.

"Em? It's Case. Uh...I just wanted to check in on operation Forget All About My Stupid Stepbrother, and see how things were going between you and your LEOOO LOVELY." Emily laughed at Casey.

"It's going amazingly, but I can't talk now, we're heading out to eat."

"Okay, call me later with the details. I want all of them so don't skimp on me. 'Kay?"

"Alright, alright. I gotta go. Talk to you later."

"Bye Em! Enjoy yourself."

"I will."

She hung up, and turned the radio back up.

"Was that Casey eavesdropping on our date?"

"If by eavesdropping you mean checking up on me and totally invading my privacy..then..yes." Giggling Emily began belting out the newest tune. Leo followed suit and they were finally at the All You Can Eat restaurant.

They got a table far away from others, and just talked, and then ordered, and talked some more. They went up to the buffet, and had a great time. Emily checked her watch, and figured they'd better get going. Leo agreed and brought her home. They were standing on her step, and he leaned in for a kiss...but to Emily, something didn't feel right, so she leaned away.

"Uh...it's a little too soon for that. Don't you think? I mean we've only known each other for two weeks, and we've only been dating for one of those two weeks. And I just think kissing is a step that comes in a little later."

"No prob. I'll take it as slow as you wanna go Emily. I care about you." He grinned, and left.

Emily hit her head on the door several times scolding herself for being so stupid, and walked up to her room.

Later that evening Derek had decided to go out with some hockey buddies, and what he saw at the restaurant he was eating at was something he never wanted to see.

**A/N:** My wording in the last sentence is all wrong and this chapter just didn't quite do it for me. However, I'm trying my very best to get another chapter up. So yeah...trying to work my idea in without ending the story so suddenly, but it's proving to be easier said than done. I wanna hurry up and complete this Demily though, so I can focus attention on some newer fics. And possibly another Demily. As always, comments are greatly appreciated, cause it's nice to know people are reading what you write and like it...so yeah, thank you.


	7. Derek's Scheme

Derek was pacing. He still couldn't understand why what he'd seen had gotten him so angry. If Leo wanted to date other girls besides Emily…that was his business. Besides, how could he be so sure that it was even a date? What if he was just tutoring the girl, or she was his cousin or something? Derek thought back to the girl. She was smokin' hot. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin, the epitome of all hotness. But then what was Leo doing dating Emily. No offense or anything, but if he had a girl like that on the back burner…what was the point of dating someone so plain?

Derek decided that before jumping to any conclusions, he had to figure out what exactly was going on in Leo's mind. The only way to do that was to become friends with Leo. All he needed was a plan.

"EDWIN!" He yelled out the hallway.

"Coming Derek." Came the reply.

Edwin raced into Derek's room practically tripping over Marty.

"HEY!" came a screech from the hallway.

Ignoring that Derek shut his door and paced for a little bit before speaking.

"I need a good plan." He said finally eyeing Edwin carefully.

"Well, I'm your man. What is it this time? Trying to screw up Casey's presentation? Or do you want to hook up with another one of her friends?"

"Nah. This time, I need to figure out what's going on inside someone's mind."

"Casey's?"

"No-no. Forget Casey. I need to get inside a guy's mind."

"Who?" Edwin was confused. Derek usually wanted help bugging Casey, or bagging some girl.

"Leo. He's Emily's boyfriend."

"I thought you didn't like Emily…" Now Edwin was really confused.

"I don't. But he might be cheating on her and I need to figure out why."

"Is this your conscience showing up again? Just like the time when Casey was going out with Lizzie's soccer coach…and you felt bad…."

"Ed. Just shut up and help me out."

"Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to get some dirt on someone. Figure out what they like to do, and who they like to hang out with. His name is Leo Brenford. Think you can do it?"

"That's it? That's a piece of cake."

Derek smiled and nodded at Edwin dismissing him. His plan seemed to be going along very easily and he was ready for phase two.

Derek sauntered into Casey's room.

"Casey!" He exclaimed in mock surprise, "Just the girl I wanted to see." He was grinning mischievously.

AN: What could Derek be up to that he needs Casey for?? And sorry for posting a new chap up so late guys. I just wasn't sure exactly what direction to go in…but now I have a plan. Muahahaha.


	8. Tickets!

**AN: **Forgive me readers! That last chapter was so short and crappy. But like said, I was wondering where I would go...and wanted to have something to update. But I do have a really good chapter here for you now. Still no news on who Leo was eating with when Derek caught him..but there will be time for that later...when I figure out exactly who it was. Hehe. Yes, I'm keeping you on your toes. I'm really proud of this chapter though. And I put a lot of work into it. I really hope you enjoy. And review! ) Oh and to answer a question: Yes, Emily is currently as over Derek as she can get. She's blinded by her love for Leo. Haha. Thanks for your support guys! And I'm beginning to think I might need a beta. I am really butchering up the English language over here. Heh.

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Leo, my man!" Derek made his way over to his new 'bff' smiling and holding up two tickets.

"NO WAY!" Leo was excited. He grabbed Emily who was standing next to him at the time [wondering exactly what was going on between the two and yelled frantically. "He got the hockey tickets! I didn't believe him at first, I have to admit…Derek, I'm not worthy." Leo began to bow feigning all seriousness.

Derek chuckled and shook his head nonchalantly. "Just think of it as a favor between friends. Eh?" He gave Emily a look and then handed the tickets the now standing Leo and left.

Emily was still a little confused. First off, how come all of a sudden Derek was deciding to get all chummy with her current beau? Secondly, what was with the odd look he gave her? It was almost like he was trying to warn her or something. Instead of being her old obsessive self, she mentally shook herself and attempted to ignore the latter question. Derek shouldn't have anything to warn her of, except for himself. So, she focused her attention to the tickets Leo seemed to be clutching onto for dear life.

"Are you planning on telling me what that was all about?"

Leo gave her an unsure glance. In all the excitement he had forgotten that Emily used to have a thing for Derek…an unrequited 'thing'. On the one hand he was happy to be in possession of two tickets to one of the best games of the season, but on the other hand, he didn't want to lose a girlfriend over a game…even though it was a once in a lifetime thing. He wanted Emily to be his once in a lifetime girl anyway.

"It was nothing. He just did me a favor. But if this makes you uncomfortable in any way, I'll give the tickets back in a second." He smiled reassuringly and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

His kisses were Emily's weakness and she soon found herself saying, "No, no, it's okay. Have some fun. Do some male bonding." Were those words really coming out of her mouth? Male bonding with Derek? Derek the player?!

"Well, I don't know how much male bonding is going to be taking place." Leo smiled slyly at her. "I believe I hold in my hands _two_ tickets…and I was planning on asking you to come along." He grinned.

Emily squealed. She shouldn't have worried. Leo was an amazing boyfriend and she was exceptionally lucky to have him. She hooked her arm into his and they walked to her first class together.

Emily was so excited that she completely ignored everything coming out of her math teacher's mouth. Who cared if she wasn't prepared for her next test. She just had to share her awesome news with someone. Someone who would get just as excited as she was. Casey! She whipped out her hot pink cell phone and carefully glanced over to see if her teacher was paying attention. Thankfully she was engrossed in a lecture about the Pythagorean Theorem, which thankfully Emily still remembered from the year before. It was a good thing her teacher had decided today would be a review day. She quickly slipped her phone in between her math book to make it look like she was reading with the book on her lap. Emily was a texting pro. That was the fastest way to get news about the newest couples, and to get in touch with Casey.

Her text read: bf+mehockey game. so xcited!!-Em

She only had to wait a few seconds before her phone flashed the red light that meant a new text.

Omg. Dish later lunch.-Casey

Emily stifled some laughter. Even when texting, Casey could be a grammar freak.

The bell rang as Emily was shutting her phone off and she frantically stuffed it into her bag.

"Class, don't forget! We have a quiz tomorrow!!" Her teacher yelled after the mass of students exiting.

Emily stopped by her locker to deposit her books and grab her lunch money. She met up with Casey by the staircase and they made their way to lunch giggling over Emily's news.

"So you're going to have a date at a hockey game." Casey chuckled. "Not exactly romantic, but he _did_ offer his only other ticket to you. That's pretty special."

"Isn't it? And he was really cool about the whole Derek thing. And you know…recently, Leo has been well...hinting that he wants to take the relationship a little bit further and-" Casey gasped before Emily could even finish her sentence.

"Emily, you can't do _it_ yet! You're only fifteen for Christ's sake. Think of the things that could happen. You could get pregnant. Or get Chlamydia or something." Casey shuddered.

"Gosh, Casey, stop being such a keener. I wasn't talking about having sex you idiot. I was talking about second base. I'm just talking about a little innocent under the shirt action. Nothing below the belt, mind you. I'm not ready for that kind of leap just yet. And it's just that Leo's the perfect gentleman and all…but he has a bad case of the wandering hands. And he's such a good boyfriend. I don't want to disappoint him by telling he has to wait, while every other couple in the universe seems to be doing it. I don't want to be his 'prudish' girlfriend. I do have my reputation to think of you know." Emily looked down at her applesauce. Her face was flushed. She was obviously a little embarrassed though she had given it a lot of thought.

"All I'm going to say is…no man wants to buy the cow if he's getting the milk for free."

"Casey. You sound like my mother!" Emily retorted laughing.

"Yeah well…I just don't think you should be taking that step. But I guess there's nothing I can really do. I just hope you're ready and you want to do this and you're not just doing it because you feel like you have to do it. It's not supposed to be a chore you know. And you shouldn't feel pressured." Casey lectured.

"I know. That's the thing Case. With him, it just feels natural. But I've been holding back a bit…so that I could talk it out with someone before taking any plunges. Besides…we've already gotten close enough. He's giving me hickeys." Emily said the last part in a hushed voice and gestured at her turtle neck.

Casey giggled and Emily joined in. "You minx!" She chastised Emily.

Emily winked and pulled her turtle neck down slightly, just revealing the tip of a purplish bruise. Casey's eyes widened and they both were set off into a mass of giggles once again. "You really are a minx!" Casey chuckled.

"Oh what, like you've never gotten one before." Emily teased.

"Well..."Casey glanced around carefully before leaning in and whispering, "Only one. And let's just say it wasn't Sam who gave it to me."

Emily's mouth dropped in shock. "Tell me who. Now!" She squealed. Then remembering her surroundings, she looked around cautiously.

"My boyfriend at my old school gave me one. Leo may have a case of the wandering hands, but he definitely had a case of the wandering mouth. And on one occasion he gave me a hickey and I had to wear a scarf everywhere for a week to avoid any questions." That set them off again and they were both in a fit of hysteria.

Before they knew it lunch was over and it was time to get to class. As the day passed by slowly, Emily filled her time thinking about what she would wear. Once the last bell rang, she rushed out to meet Leo for a snack before she was expected back home.


	9. Leo's New Friend

**A/ N:** Wow…it has been ages since my last review! Sorry about that. I wasn't sure still...what to do with this story. It's driving me off the wall! Anywho, enjoy this chapter and hopefully I can get some more up faster. As always thank you for being patient with me!! You guys rock!

Emily had been crossing the days off in her calendar. There was only one day left until the hockey game and time seemed to be against her. If her day went by any slower she would probably have a breakdown in the middle of the hallway. Finally the bell rang and Emily made her way over to her locker. She wanted to make sure she could get all of her homework out of the way early so that she could thoroughly enjoy her "Leo time". As she was packing her books into her back pack she sensed someone behind her. Lo and behold! It was Derek Venturi leaning oh-so-casually against the locker next to hers.

Normally the sight of Derek would've caused her heart to flutter and her knees to give up on her. But now, it just startled her a little. "Oh, hey Derek. What's up?" She slung her bag over her shoulder and closed her locker gently.

"Emily," He started urgently. "I really need that other ticket that I gave Leo. See, it turns out that I kind of told Melanie Liptoni that I had these great seats to the game and she sort of err…invited herself along. If I tell her that I don't have a ticket for her, she'll never talk to me again and I won't have a chance to kiss those sweet, tender lips!"

Emily raised an eyebrow and shook her head. This was unbelievable. Derek Venturi was coming to her for help hooking up with another girl. Yet again. She really shouldn't have been so surprised. It was _Derek_ after all. "I'm sorry Derek, but you can't have my ticket. I hardly get to spend time outside this torture we call school and I'm not giving that up just so you can make out with some random girl you think is hot." Emily was done bending over backwards for someone who obviously didn't appreciate her and took advantage of her. She deserved this extra time with Leo and she'd been waiting for so long. There was no way he was getting it.

"C'mon Em! Please? I'm literally begging you here." Derek proceeded to get onto his knees and give Emily his best puppy dog face.

"No means no Derek. I've got to get home and get ready for the game." With that, Emily made her way to the door.

Derek banged his head against the locker several times and then pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey Derek!" A cheery voice on the other end greeted him.

"Hey sweetness. About that hockey game, it turns out my connection fell through and I don't have that extra ticket. I hope that's okay. Maybe we can reschedule and have a romantic dinner out instead?"

"Forget it hun. No ticket, no Melanie." He heard a click and groaned. This was going to be a lonely weekend for him.

Now that she was at home it was time to start on her homework. Time wasn't the only thing against her; it seemed that her teachers were adamant on keeping her at home this weekend. She'd gotten two projects assigned to her and piles of homework in every other class. When she'd finally gotten all of that out of the way and called Casey to schedule project working dates, she decided to invite her over so they could go over her outfit for tomorrow's game.

Casey was there in a heartbeat and had brought along some fashion magazines for them to consult. Emily began pulling out all the outfits she'd considered so far and they deliberated carefully. Finally after referring to Teen Vogue ten times, they decided on Emily's favorite pair of jeans and a green tunic. With her outfit figured out Emily relaxed and Casey decided that a makeover was essential to end the evening. She painted Emily's nails and applied a mud mask.

While they were dancing around to the newest single on the radio; someone knocked on the door and Emily went down to get it. She'd completely forgotten about the face mask and was shocked to see Leo on her porch.

"Hey Leo! What are you doing here?" His eyes widened at the sight of her green face and she giggled nervously. "Sorry about this, err; Casey wanted to make it into a Spa night." Thank goodness the green mud covered up the blush that was creeping up to her face.

Leo grinned. 'I came by to let you know that I won't be able to make it to the game."

"What?" Emily's face dropped.

"I know you're probably super disappointed, but Derek gave me a call today and since he was the one who got the tickets in the first place, I figured it was only fair to give him the ticket. You can keep yours though, cause I know you really wanted to go."

"Ugh. Leo, I wanted to go so that I could spend time with you." She sighed. "Maybe I can just give Casey my ticket and we can watch the game at your house or something."

"No, no. You go to the game and enjoy it. For me. Okay?"

His smile was something she simply could not say no to. "Alright, alright, I'll go. But I will definitely be missing you the whole time."

"Good." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and absentmindedly licked his lips. "Uh, I probably shouldn't have tasted that."

"Yeah, you might want to call poison control." She laughed.

"Goodnight Em." He called out as he made his way to his car.

"Night, Leo!" She went back up the stairs and Casey demanded the details of the conversation.

"So…there was really no point in us doing this makeover thing was there?" Casey said with remorse.

"Yeah, I guess not. And now I have to survive through a whole evening of Derek and 'Miss Universe' sucking face. I wonder why Leo was so set on me keeping my ticket."

"That is a little weird. But maybe, he thinks you really like hockey or something."

"Maybe." Emily said. Even though, she still couldn't help but wonder why he'd been so resolute. It was a little bit odd.

Leo was making his second stop of the evening. He rang a doorbell and a buxom blonde opened the door.

"Hey there Leo." She greeted and pulled him inside. "We still on for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I told Emily that I couldn't make it to the game and gave my ticket to Derek. It worked out almost perfectly."

"Well, that's only because I told Melanie about our little situation and she agreed to help out."

"You are so sneaky."

"You know you like it Leo. Now, I need your help deciding what I should wear tomorrow. So, why don't you join me in my room?"

"I'm right behind you!" Leo said going up the steps quickly.


	10. PreGame Excitement

Emily was worried. She had to sit through a sport she didn't even like without her boyfriend there to keep her company and _awake_ for that matter. That itself was enough to depress her, but on top of that she had to sit through it with Derek and his new fling and they probably would be too preoccupied to watch the game. That thought was making her stomach turn. Emily Davis was not one to be brave and get through tough things, but today she would have to be because Leo had given her that stupid look. She'd called his house a couple times the night before to tell him that there was no possible way she could go to the game but for some reason no one picked up. His cell was off too. It seemed odd at the time but Emily had more crucial things to worry about.

She went through her closet again and tried to pick something casual. Too bad she didn't own a chameleon suit, then she could blend into the chair and no one would notice how pathetic she was. Jeans and a polo ended up being her choice seeing as she didn't have much else that didn't scream "Look at me!" Emily grabbed her black fleece and a cereal bar before walking over to her neighbors' house. Casey opened the door seeing as she'd already been up for a while.

"Hey Em! I guess you're ready for the game." Casey let her in and Emily flopped onto the couch.

"Maybe you could go in my place or something?" She pleaded.

"Uh, I don't think it's a good idea to stick me with Derek and his _new friend_ for more than five minutes. Someone could get hurt."

Emily laughed but couldn't take her mind off the fact that her Saturday was going to suck majorly.

"You hungry?" Casey gestured to the kitchen. "I made eggs and we have bagels."

"Nah." Emily pulled out her cereal bar. "I don't think my stomach can handle too much today."

Casey laughed and ventured into the kitchen. She returned with an bagel laden with eggs and two cups of orange juice. Emily nodded her thanks as she munched on her breakfast. Casey took dainty bites of her bagel and small sips of juice in between telling Emily about the rumor she'd heard.

"And nobody told her?"

"Nope. She just walked around the whole day like that. I felt so awful for her."

"Her reputation is ruined forever."

Their conversation was interrupted by the pounding of feet on the stairs as Derek made his way down. Casey's bagel was sitting on a napkin on the table and he grabbed it and sat down in his chair quickly turning the TV on. Casey was shooting him a look that could slice through metal.

"Derek! I made that bagel!" She screeched.

"Oh yeah; thanks." He muttered not paying attention.

Emily watched the scene unfold in amusement and wished she'd had some popcorn. Casey shut the TV off and stood in front of it tapping her foot impatiently.

"What do you want?"

"An apology and another bagel."

"Well, I hope you enjoy standing. I don't really need the TV anyway; I was just checking the Sports Network for any new blips on the game today."

Emily chuckled to herself and for the first time Derek noticed that someone else was there.

"Oh. Hey Emily. You _still_ decided to keep that ticket? Wow. I'm surprised."

"Why are you surprised?"

"Most girls don't like sports."

"Derek that is so sexist." Casey cried from the kitchen returning with a new bagel. "Emily happens to love hockey."

"I do?" She asked quizzically. She could distinctly remember attempting to auction her ticket off on eBay the previous night.

"Yes. And you know all about it." Casey attempted to get her to play along.

"Oh right…_that_ hockey. Heh. I can't get enough."

"That's great news. Cause I heard today's game might last pretty long."

Emily groaned internally.

"Usually I wouldn't bother seeing it live because hockey games that long _can_ get a little tiresome, but today it seems I will have someone to keep me entertained." He added smugly.

She shot a glare at Casey before replying. "Well, if you hadn't been so rude to Leo, I'd have someone keeping me company too."

"That shouldn't matter if you're such a big hockey fan."

"Hockey fans can get lonely too!" She retorted before realizing how stupid it sounded. To cover her blunder she bolted to the bathroom.

"So today should be fun, huh?" Casey said trying to break the silence.

"Yeah whatever Casey. I have to finish getting ready because my date will be here pretty soon."

He went up the stairs quickly and Casey went to find Emily. She was in the midst of writing a text to Leo.

"Sending Leo a very angry text with some colorful words is not going to make this day get better. But, if you stop worrying about it and just enjoy yourself I'm sure it won't be _that_ bad."

"It is so easy for you to say that since you're not the one stuck with Derek and company!"

"I know. But, Em, I've been so jealous of you lately. You got over your thing for Derek and found the perfect boyfriend at the same time. Meanwhile, I still can't get over Sam and I'm beginning to think that I'm going to die alone. Or with twenty cats."

Emily giggled. "I guess I could be worse off."

"Exactly. Now go out there and put your game face on!!"

Emily rolled her eyes but obediently followed Casey back to the living room. While they were on their way the doorbell rang and Casey flounced off to get it.

She opened the door to a girl with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, wearing the shortest denim skirt she'd ever seen and a shirt that looked as if it belonged to Marti.

"Uh..hello. Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Derek." The girl said simply and she walked in without waiting for Casey to invite her in. She threw her purse on the ground and nodded to Casey as if expecting her to pick it up.

"Let me get him for you." Casey said poisonously. "Ohhhh Derekkkk! There's a minimally dressed girl waiting down here for you." She yelled up the stairs.

Derek was down in a heartbeat looking a little winded. Experience had taught him not to leave Casey alone with his prospective make-out partners.

"Melanie!" He grinned seeing her outfit. "You're early."

"I just couldn't wait Derek. Are you ready to go?" She pouted.

"Uhh… just give me a couple of minutes. Got to go get the tickets you know. I also figured we could walk since its pretty close by." He glanced down at her stilettos. "Maybe Casey can loan you a pair of sneakers."

"Eww. I'd rather not."

"Suit yourself." Derek added before going to get the tickets.

When he was ready Emily rushed to be the first out of the house. She couldn't believe she had to spend all day with this girl.

"Who is _she_?" Melanie asked disgustedly noticing Emily.

"Oh that's Emily."

"She's coming too?"

"Yeah."

"But, I thought it was our special day Derek."

"Yeah well, I wanted it to be but it's not like I can just tell her not to come. Don't worry though, she won't get in the way."

"Good. Cause I want you all to myself." Melanie purred.

Emily rolled her eyes and left walking quickly so as to avoid the sickening pair.

She was relieved when she saw the rink close ahead and started running. She never thought she'd be so happy to see a hockey rink in her life.


	11. The Way It Used To Be

**A/N:** Yes, yes I know. I'm awful at reviewing. You guys rock though!! Hopefully we should only have two more chapters left and I'll have this story completed! I hope you Demily lovers like this chapter. I debated for a while on whether or not to make Leo a good guy or a bad guy. So...enjoy!

When Emily finally returned home that night she was grateful for once that she had a curfew. After the game Melanie had insisted on stopping for food and doing a little shopping. Thank goodness the game had finished late and Emily had a valid excuse to leave. She'd been hoping the whole time that Leo would call her up and ask how things went, but she had no such luck. So, she stopped obsessively checking her messages around nine and settled in for bed.

Emily was restless. A quick glance at the alarm clock on her nightstand told her that it was already 10:30 PM and she was still awake. After lying there for a couple more minutes she decided that she wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon. The whole time she'd been trying to sleep, all she could think about was Leo and why he didn't call. Every reason she came up with was lame.

_Maybe he was too busy._ She'd rationalize, but then she remembered that Leo had reserved his entire day just for the game. _Well maybe he thought I'd call him!_ She liked that idea and quickly climbed out of her bed to go look for her cell phone.Leo picked up after three rings.

"Hello, Leo speaking, how can I help you?"

"Hey sweetie, it's Emily. How'd your day go?"

"Ohhh! Uh, hey Emily. Hold on a second." Emily could not believe her own boyfriend was putting her on hold after not speaking to her the whole day. And his voice definitely had hints of panic in it.

The sounds she could hear through the phone were muffled but she could've sworn that she heard another voice. She figured it was the TV.

"Hey, sorry about that. I've been great. What about you?"

"Oh Leo. It was awful. I had to sit there and pretend to be interested in a game I don't understand at all while Derek and Melanie wouldn't stop sucking each other's faces off. Plus, I really missed you. I was really looking forward to having this time with you."

"I know, I know. I'm really sorry that I couldn't be there. I heard it was a great game. And I missed you too."

"Leo, are you done talking to your little girlfriend yet? I need some company in the shower." This time the voice was clear and Emily knew it wasn't a television set.

"Leo! Who is that?" She struggled to keep her voice steady and blinked rapidly to stop the tears from coming. When she didn't get an answer she broke down and quickly flipped her phone closed.

She couldn't believe it. Her amazing boyfriend was nothing other than a low-down dirty cheater. All the things he'd said to her flashed through her head. She remembered when he'd told her he'd take it as slow as she needed him to. It dawned on her that of course he didn't need to take it faster when he could go get physical with his girl on the side. Everything he had told her had been a lie. She curled up and held on tight to her stuffed teddy bear. At that moment she didn't care that Leo had been the one to give it to her or that the t-shirt she was wearing to sleep in was his, she just wanted to sit and cry.

Unfortunately everyone seemed to be against her because someone was throwing rocks at her window. She was still sniffling as she walked over to investigate the intrusion and was shocked to see an anxious Derek standing there beckoning her down. As if her day couldn't get any worse- the last thing she needed was Derek coming to her to ask for advice on how to get into Melanie's pants. She ignored him and went back to her bed. Derek didn't give up that easily though and he continued pelting stones at her window. Emily only got up because she didn't want to disturb her parents and figured they wouldn't be too happy to see Derek Venturi in their yard. She was really glad there was a fire ladder outside her window, because she was awful at sneaking out.

"Hi Derek. What do you want?" She hastily wiped away any traces of her tears.

Derek didn't answer for a while and when she looked at him more closely she realized that he looked really worried. Almost as if he was going to throw up.

"Are you going to tell me why you dragged me out here in the middle of the night?"

"Yeah. It's just. Well…you know, I really suck at this." Derek let out a huge breath. He continued, "It's about Leo."

Emily could feel the tears coming again. "Yeah? What about him?"

"I uh…er…I think he might be cheating on you." Emily couldn't hold back anymore and the tears just started to run down her cheeks. She was having trouble breathing and her nose was starting to run. Here she was a complete mess, in front of a guy she used to love, but now it all didn't even matter to her. She was just so angry and hurt that Leo would do something like that and so carelessly that even Derek Venturi felt bothered enough to tell her. The same Derek Venturi who serial dated like nobody's business.

He was standing there awkwardly at first. Mostly because Derek didn't know how to handle it when girls cried around him. But this was different. This was Emily. They'd been friends for years, until recently, and they used to be there for each other no matter what. He desperately wanted to hold her and do anything he could to make her feel better, but he knew that if he crossed that line he couldn't go back. So he just stood there lamely watching her break down in front of him.

"I-I-I f-found out t-tonight." She managed to mumble. "He w-was spending the d-day with her and I h-heard her when I c-called h-him." She started to crumple down and landed haphazardly on her bottom on the grass. Derek sat beside her nervously.

Without thinking, Emily unconsciously let her head fall onto Derek's shoulder and his arms wrapped around her. Derek's current presence was bringing Emily back to their past and their midnight chats over marshmallows and chips. It felt nice to have someone to lean on. Someone that wasn't Casey who would prod her with questions about what she was going to do next. Someone who would just sit there with her until she began to feel a bit better. Emily closed her eyes and desperately wished that they could stay like that forever.

"Emily, do you remember that time we put sand in Mitch Hesterworth's tuna salad and convinced him that if he ate it he'd grow a mustache over night?" She giggled as she remembered the look on his face the next day.

"Yeah. He kept threatening to beat you up, but you somehow always managed to get away before he got in a punch."

"Well, you can't catch someone running at the speed of light." Emily laughed again.

Things hadn't been like this in so long and it felt so good to return to the way things were. This was of course back when their biggest worries consisted of what their evil math teacher would assign them for homework next or which prank they should pull on their classmates. Back then life wasn't so confusing and as Emily sat there next to Derek, everything was crystal clear.


End file.
